


me and mrs jones

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forget about your vows for one night,” she said, lowering her voice. “I’m just Alys, and you’re just Jon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and mrs jones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Alys sneaks into his chambers the night before her wedding. She wants to practice with Jon before getting married.

Jon was almost asleep when he heard the knocking at the door. “Come in,” he called, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled out of bed, the room’s cool air instantly hitting his bare chest. He padded over to the hearth and stoked the fire, newfound warmth shrouding him like a blanket.

“My lord, I hope it’s alright that I’m visiting you at this late hour.” Alys Karstark curtsied quickly, her hair falling in front of her face. She locked the door behind her, a nervous air about her.

“My lady.” He hopped up and grabbed the nearest tunic, fumbling to put it on.

“My lord, I do not think that this is a formal occasion.” Only then did he realize that she wore naught but a silk robe reaching her knees. He blushed when he wondered if she was wearing anything underneath.

“Then please, my lady, call me Jon.”

“Alys, then.”

He furrowed his brow and studied her. “How did you get down here?” He had installed guards in front of her chambers to ensure her safety. She only gave a small shrug, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Alys crossed the room in a few strides and looked up at him. “I have a favour to ask...Jon.” She wrapped her arms around herself, chewing her lip.

“Ask it, then.” He resisted the urge to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face.

“I want you to...” She licked her lips and avoided his gaze. “B-before my wedding tomorrow...” She took a deep breath, holding her arms at her sides. “I want you to teach me how to...please.”

“Teach you...” Realization dawned on him. “Oh, Alys, I can’t, I’m sorry-”

“Jon, please, I want to make a good wife. I’ve never been with a man before, and I don’t want to upset my husband.” Her eyes locked with his. “You’re the only person I trust,” she whispered, taking a step towards him.

“I can’t. I’m a man of the Night’s Watch-”

“I’m not asking you to marry me, or father my children, or hold my lands.” Alys shrugged again. “Other men go to the brothel in Mole’s Town, you know.”

“The women there aren’t noble ladies.”

“You’re a noble man, I’m a noble lady; it should work.” She nudged him forward and he soon found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. “Forget about your vows for one night,” she said, lowering her voice. “I’m just Alys, and you’re just Jon.”

“You’re to be married on the morrow,” he mumbled, leaning into her hand as it ran through his curls.

“That doesn’t matter tonight.” His breath caught in his throat when she slipped off the robe, revealing her delicate, womanly curves that had been hidden by layers upon layers of furs and tunics over the past few days. He swallowed thickly as his eyes drank her in, his cock straining in his breeches.

“You’re beautiful,” Jon whispered, reaching out to circle his arms around her waist. She crawled into his lap, her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him, her mouth warm and pliable against his. He groaned when her hand brushed his hardness to unlace him. Her hand wrapped around his manhood, gently stroking. Her hand was soft in contrast to his own calloused one he would use in the dead of night when he needed relief.

“ _Jon_ ,” she purred when he sucked on her neck, his hand palming her breast. His mouth closed around a pert nipple, his tongue circling the stiff peak, eliciting a whimper from Alys.

His hips jerked forward with every stroke of her hand, and he was almost certain she’d done this before. Her thumb swiped over his leaking tip, pulling a growl from the back of his throat. The overwhelming sense of desire and need to touch her took over him, and he slipped a finger inside her wetness, then another. Inside, she was softer than silk and deliciously hot and wet for him.

He came when he felt her clench and pulse around his fingers, his seed spilling on his trousers and smallclothes; he kicked off the soiled garments. Jon felt like a green boy, not able to last for more than a few minutes. If Alys was taken aback or upset, she did not show it. Instead, she lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, her eyes sparkling with a strange sort of curiosity.

Jon scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the middle of the bed, laying her on her back. He kissed her deeply, nibbling on her lips and licking into her mouth. Her hips circled in time with the thrusts of his fingers, her breathing becoming erratic.

“Jon,” Alys gasped as he kissed his way down, over her breasts and smooth belly, “what are you doing?”

“Giving you a lesson, I thought,” Jon teased, resting his cheek against her bent knee.

“Then get on with it,” she huffed impatiently, the hand in his hair pulling him towards the apex of her thighs.

He chuckled, his lips dragging along her inner thigh, lightly nipping and biting here and there. “Eager, aren’t we?” She only canted her hips upward, desperate for friction. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt- which was dripping wet by now-, his tongue replacing them. She moaned loudly, the arch in her back like that of a hunter’s bow. He kissed her cunt as if it were her mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing, licking wide strips with the flat of it. His cock was hard once more, pressing almost painfully against the mattress. He ground into the furs for some sort of relief whilst urging Alys’ legs further apart.

Judging by her quick, shallow breaths, she was close to climaxing. She cried out in protest when Jon moved to kiss her belly, leaving her balancing on the edge, unsatisfied. “Jon, _please_. I need to-” Her pleading was cut off when Jon took her hand that was fisted in the sheets and brought it to her cunt. His hand around her wrist was gentle, guiding her.

“It’s just as important for the woman to find her pleasure as it is for the man,” he explained breathlessly, folding all of her fingers down, save the index. Alys whimpered when she touched the wet, slick flesh. Jon briefly wondered if Alys had ever touched herself before, letting out a groan in spite of himself at the image. He watched her with dark, almost black, eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

He kissed her deeply, letting the Karstark girl taste herself on his mouth. She sunk her teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood when her orgasm hit. Jon pressed light kisses to her forehead and cheeks, easing her through the aftershocks. He lay on his side next to her, his fingertips ghosting over her ribs. He watched her breasts and stomach rise and fall with every shallow breath she took, mesmerized by her body under the faint glow of the candlelight.

“Jon,” she hummed contentedly, looking up at him from under fluttering eyelashes. She pulled him down for a chaste kiss, her hands on his shoulders. “I need you.” She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him flush against her.

“Alys,” he muttered, brushing his lips against her forehead, “I can’t. You have to be a maid tomorrow.” _And I’m a man of the Night’s Watch._ He doubted that refusing to take her maidenhead made much of a difference, considering all they’d done that night.

“You think the wildlings care about that?” she countered, flipping them so Jon was on his back with her on top. She straddled his hips and ground against him, the protests dying on his lips. “Please, Jon. I have to throw the rest of my life away and marry a man I barely know.” She traced the curve of his neck and his collarbone with her tongue. “I should be able to choose who takes my maidenhead, at least, shouldn’t I?”

“If you’re sure,” he blurted out, his hands on her hips; her waist was so slim he could almost join thumbs right under her navel.

Alys smiled and met his lips, her tongue curling against his. “I’ve never been more sure about anything before.”

He thrust up into her, stroking her arms and murmuring soothing words when he broke her maidenhead. She bit her lip to hold in her tears, and Jon didn’t dare move a muscle. “I’m sorry.” He brushed a stray tear off her cheek, then traced her kiss-swollen lips with his thumb. She kissed the pad of his thumb and mustered a smile.

She began to move, circling her hips, her hands braced on his chest. His thumbs ran over her sharp hipbones, silently reassuring her. Her silent sobs soon stopped, tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping her instead. Jon watched her hungrily, his teeth working his bottom lip, a low growl forming at the back of his throat.

He sat up, holding her in his lap. He _needed_ to kiss her, _needed_ to touch her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders for leverage, drawing blood, but he couldn’t care less about that. His teeth sunk into her shoulder, grabbing her ass and pulling her even closer to him. He caught her rhythm easily; they fucked at a maddeningly slow pace, driving Jon wild with the need for release. “You tease, my lady,” he gritted out, pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts.

“You wolves,” she said with a smirk, “want it so _wild_ , don’t you?” She sped up the thrust of her hips, the smirk soon falling off of her face, her lips parted in an ‘o’.

He was close, he felt the familiar tightening deep in his belly. He moved a hand from her hip to her cunt, teasing the bud. He smiled a little into her hair when he heard the sharp intake of breath. She tilted her head back and Jon attacked the exposed skin of her throat with wet kisses.

His vision went white, Alys’ name on his lips when he came. She tumbled over the edge a moment after he did, her teeth digging into his shoulder. They stayed frozen in their positions for awhile, the only sounds in the room their breathing and the crackling of the firewood.

They slipped under the furs after, Alys’ back fitting perfectly against his chest. Jon kept his face buried in the curve of her neck, her hair tickling his cheeks. With their legs entangled and the furs shrouding them, he could barely feel the cold air of the room.

“Jon?” she murmured when his eyes were just about to close.

“Hmm?”

He could hear the smile in her voice, and he planted another kiss to her shoulder because of it; “Thank you.”   


End file.
